Tattoo
by Cable Addict
Summary: Written for the 'Missing Scene' at the LFWS Last Fiction Writer Standing challenge on LJ. How did Tony know about Ziva's tattoo?


Title: Tattoo

Season/Episode: Under Covers

Character(s): Tony DiNozzo and Ziva David

Pairing(s): Tony/Ziva

Genera(s): General, friendship, slight romance

Warning(s): M for smut.

_**Ziva: Well, just because you** **work with somebody everyday does not mean you know everything about them.**_

**_Tony: Really? Then I shouldn't know about that tattoo on the inside of your..._**

**_--Dagger 6.09_**

**_--_**

It was a cool November night in Washington DC, but for NCIS agent Anthony DiNozzo and Mossad liason Ziva David, it was nice and warm. The partners were on an undercover assignment and were, at the moment, tangled up in hotel sheets at the Embassaro Hotel.

"I bet you didn't expect to be in _this_ situation when you joined NCIS." Tony whispered in Ziva's ear as she kissed down his jaw.

Ziva chuckled. "I have been in similar situations before, Tony." She smirked when she saw his eyebrow's raise.

"Really?" Tony asked, a smile on his face as Ziva gave him a smug grin.

"Do tell!" He exclaimed as he flipped them so that he was on top, "And don't leave anything out." Ziva chuckled again.

"Well, a few years ago, in Paris…"

"Oh, Paris?" Tony interrupted. "I love steamy Paris love stories."

"Yes Tony, Paris." She glared at him and ignored his last thought.

Ziva smirked before continuing. "My partner and I were to attend a ball and assassinate a known arms dealer who was selling to a Hamas cell." Tony felt her body flinch beneath him at the mention of Hamas and his eyes softened, indicating that she could continue. "It was fairly easy to get in, a simple tux and a sexy dress, the security was not very heavy." She smirked slightly at the memory of toying with the guards. "I showed some leg, and we were in."

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Just like that? That's like something out of James Bond!"

Ziva chuckled slightly before continuing her tale. "We waited until everyone had arrived before confronting our target's bodyguard." A wicked smile crossed Ziva's lips. "I led the him to a coat closet and…" She trailed off.

"Oh, come on!" Tony yelped. "You can't just leave it _there_!"

Ziva smirked. "Very well." She said after a long moment's hesitation. "But it is pretty steamy."

_The moment the door to the coat closet closed, their lips met. He was a handsome man, Ziva would admit that, but the fact was: he was a terrorist. Tali had been killed by a suicide bomber. Her best friend had been killed by a missile attack. It was her job to take terrorists out, not sleep with them. She had not appreciated being ordered to have sex with a man of evil in order for the mission to work, but she was doing this for her friend, for Tali, for the victims of terrorist attacks. When she dismissed her thoughts, she was aware that the bodyguard was kissing down her clavicle and headed towards her breasts. She put her hand on the back of his head, pushing his head closer to her chest and faked a deep moan. To be completely honest, she wasn't the least bit turned on, but in order for her partner to carryout the mission, she needed to keep the bodyguard distracted. She didn't think that it was fair that her partner got to be the one to 'pull the trigger' while she was in a closet with the enemy who was violating her body. She mentally sighed. When she returned from her thoughts the second time, she found that her dress had been ripped off and thrown into the corner of the closet. Cringing internally, she began to undo the buttons of the man's shirt, pausing only to gently nip at his exposed skin. He hissed in pain and Ziva smirked before moving to undo his belt buckle. The next thing either of them knew, they were naked and one. The man pushed Ziva's back up against the wall and began to move in and out of her. She faked moan after moan before the man finally stiffened and then went limp. Ziva slid down the wall and waited for the man to catch his breath, wondering when her partner would be coming to rescue her. The two had just begun to collect their clothes when there was a knock on the door. Ziva smiled and yelled "enter", and before she was able to turn around, the man's body fell to the floor. Ziva stood up and turned around, glaring slightly at her partner._

_"What took you so long?" She hissed as she slipped back into her dress._

_Her partner shrugged. "I am sorry! I had to make sure the poison got to the right person." He smirked. "By the way, the target is looking for his bodyguard." Ziva slapped him on the shoulder as she passed him in the doorway._

_"Let's get out of here."_

Tony chuckled nervously when Ziva finished speaking. "That was, uh, that was something." He gingerly rolled over so that they were lying on their sides facing each other. "I'll be right back." He said as he rolled out of bed and made his way into the bathroom. Ziva laughed slightly and lay back staring up at the ceiling.

When Tony returned a few minutes later he found his partner asleep in the middle of the bed, one leg straight the other slightly bent and laying on the bed. He smiled slightly and took this time to examine his partner's robed body. He started at her feet and began to let his eyes travel upward when something caught his eye.

"Tattoo?" He asked the empty room and Ziva stirred. Upon closer inspection, Tony realized that the tattoo was several characters of what looked to be Hebrew.

"Oh Ziva?" Tony sang out and Ziva stirred again.  
"What?" Came her sleepy reply.

"What does the tattoo say?"

Ziva smiled softly before mumbling, "Tali."

Tony smiled sadly before crawling into bed next to her.

--

A/N: I know this wasn't the best, but it was late and I wanted to get it done so I wouldn't forget. I got eliminated for, what I believe, my haste. Review because I feel pretty...bashful for my mistake... *Sigh*


End file.
